The use of power tools have greatly increased efficiency and productivity in various workplaces, but particularly in the field of construction. However, tools such as nail guns are often limited in the type of nail they may operate upon. Thus, when working with nail guns, such as pneumatic nail guns, it is crucial to load the correct collated nail strip. However, many times the wrong collated nail strip is loaded into the pneumatic nail gun resulting in damage to the tool, decreased production, and increasing costs.
Many of the power tools, such as nail guns which employ instruments, such as nails, rely on the operator to determine the correct nail to employ. For instance, one nail gun may require the use of clipped head nails provided in a collated magazine at a specific angle. The operator of the nail gun is then required to provide these types of nails. The only verification is provided by the operator's skill, knowledge, and experience with the nail gun. However, it may be the case that one operator is less experienced than another or that the nail gun is provided to the operator already loaded with nails. There have been no effective ways provided by the current state of the art to enable the tool to verify that the correct nails are being employed, regardless of the skill, knowledge, and experience of the operator.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a nail gun employing a system and method for assisting in determining if the proper nails are being employed, allowing those properly aligned to advance and hindering those improperly aligned from advancing.